


【羅魯】7.0

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 演員魯夫, 演藝圈Paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　演藝圈設定/演員魯夫
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347
Kudos: 1





	【羅魯】7.0

「那魯夫你就配合羅的動作，我們先試一次看看。」導演講完戲，拍拍魯夫的肩膀便走向鏡頭後。  
「托拉男，那等等就麻煩你了。」魯夫一邊伸展身體一邊扭頭對身旁的羅說。

這是一場魯夫發現羅其實一直在欺騙他，兩人為此發生爭執的戲碼。

「現場安靜，Action！」

鏡頭裡，魯夫一臉憤怒朝羅揮拳卻被羅輕鬆接下，被扣住的手腕被一個反扭固定在背後，魯夫整個人被羅從後方推到牆上。羅垂眼看著被自己壓制住的小傢伙仍在憤恨地掙扎，臉上沒什麼表情的彎身靠近對方。

伴隨著緊張的背景音樂，鏡頭拉近放大羅在魯夫耳邊悄聲說了些什麼的畫面，最後停留在魯夫忽然驚慌失措的臉上。

草帽娛樂公司的全員正聚在公司剛看完魯夫主演的最新一集連續劇，氣氛很糟。

電視開始播放片尾曲，魯夫回過頭對著同公司的其他成員們得意笑道：「怎麼樣？很不錯吧？」

羅賓笑得輕柔狀似無意首先發話：「很不錯呢，魯夫最後一個表情很棒哦。」

「那個啊，那是因為那時候托拉男偷偷咬我耳朵，不過也因為這樣總算是能收工了。」

氣氛糟到不能再糟，這下連羅賓都有點撐不住臉上的笑容。

「你們都不知道那場戲拍了好多次，像是一開始托拉男沒擋住我，我們就一起跌倒，他被我壓得疼到臉都皺起來了。」

那混蛋肯定是想笑又得忍著，臉才會那麼扭曲。某位以王子稱號風靡女性的金髮模特在心裡不屑。

「還有好幾次我都被托拉男弄得很癢忍不住笑場。」

那混蛋肯定是故意在趁機吃豆腐。某位狂霸跩著稱的綠髮動作演員在心裡憤怒。

「還有、還有啊……」隨著魯夫的笑聲，草帽娛樂的其他成員臉都更黑了。

「魯夫，我記得最一開始收到的劇本上沒有這段啊。」

「好像是托拉男那時候去找導演討論劇本之後導演覺得……」

第二天，草帽娛樂公司的布告欄被貼了一張全面暫停與哈特娛樂相關合作案的公告。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.08.08 初稿完成  
> 2020.10.30 修改x1.  
> 2020.11.29 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


End file.
